Just So You Know
by PixxieHolloww
Summary: [Songfic to Jesse McCartney's 'Just So You Know'][Zutara] Zuko's thoughts about Katara after he joins them. Sorry for the sucky summary! Please Read and Review!


**Songfic: Just So You Know**

**Yes, this is a songfic to Jesse Mcartney's hit, Just So You Know. I hope you all enjoy this piece!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, Just So You Know, Jesse McCartney, and a fluffy pink poodle dog. I don't want the dog, anyways.**

* * *

_**I shouldn't love you,**_

_**But I want to,**_

_**I just can't turn away,**_

_**I shouldn't see you,**_

_**But I can't move,**_

_**I can't look away**_

I see you taking care of him, tending to his wounds. Laughing at his jokes, even if they weren't funny at all. I know that you like him, I know that he likes you back. If I had known that helping you would make me feel this way, I would've stayed with my sister instead. That's the funny thing really, when you try and help somebody, they get happy, while you're not. While _I'm_ not. It's as if the life is getting sucked out of me Katara, as if every moment you're with him would bring me to my death. But I love you, so I can't turn back now. I wanna go back, _but I can't move, I can't look away_.

_**I shouldn't love you,**_

_**But I want to,**_

_**I just can't turn away,**_

_**I shouldn't see you,**_

_**But I can't move,**_

_**I can't look away**_

This is why we were taught never to love. Taught never to show any emotions other than anger. But something changed that. _You _changed that. I see you walking towards him, bringing him his food. It makes me wish I never went along with you. Never approached your group for forgiveness. Never approached _you_. Toph's walking towards me now, she sits beside me as I go over my thoughts.

"You know, if you love her, just say it."

"I can't, Toph. I don't wanna break her heart."

"But not telling her would break her heart even more. She likes you, ya know."

"No, I don't."

"If you were to tell her something right now, what would it be, Zuko?"

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to._

**_And I don't know,_**

**_How to be fine when I'm not,_**

**_'Cause I don't know,_**

**_How to make a feeling stop_**

Why won't you leave me alone Katara? When I wish you were right here with me, you're busy with Aang. When I wish you'd stay away from me, you approach me instead. You sit down beside me, now I'm in between you and Toph. I can see Aang glaring at me for sitting beside you. Or is it for sitting beside Toph? I let out a sigh. It didn't go unnoticed by you.

"Something wrong Zuko?" you ask. I hear Toph stand up and leave, but I don't care. I carefully watch your face, memorizing every little detail in it. Especially your eyes. Big blue orbs that make me feel wonderful, as if all my problems have just disappeared. Rememebering you asked me a question, I snap out of my trance.

"Wha?"

"I asked you if something's wrong."

"Oh. There is actually."

"Really? What is it?"

"_I don't know how, to make a feeling stop_."

**_Just So You Know,_**

**_This feeling's taking control,_**

**_Of me,_**

**_And I can't help it,_**

**_I won't sit around,_**

**_Can't let him win now_**

We're flying off again. You're sitting beside me this time. I really want to tell you this Katara. About this feeling that makes my heart beat faster whenever you're around. About this feeling that makes me want to hold you forever, and never let go. But I know what Aang feels for you, Katara. You're feelings for him are unclear, though. Do I still have a chance? Can I still be able to hold you when you're his? Or do you wanna belong to someone else? Do you wanna be with me?

Whatever you're feeling, there's one thing I'm not gonna let him do. _I won't sit around, I can't let him win now._

**_Thought you should now,_**

**_I've tried my best to let go,_**

**_Of you,_**

**_But I don't want to,_**

**_Just gotta say it all before I go,_**

**_Just So You Know_**

"Zuko, you've been acting strange lately. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Katara. Go back to sleep."

"No, I won't. Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Fine, I like somebody. There happy? Now go back to sleep?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"_Just so you know_."

**_It's getting hard to,_**

**_Be around you,_**

**_There's so much I can't say,_**

**_Do you want me,_**

**_To have the feelings?_**

**_Or look the other way_**

"Hey Hothead, how's it going with plan 'Woo Sugarqueen'?" I hear Toph ask.

"Nothing's going right. Toph, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, why not. As long as it keeps Sugar over there away from Aang."

"Wha? Anyway, can you ask her what she feels about me?"

"Sure, I guess. But why not do it yourself?"

"_There's so much I can't say_."

**_And I don't know,_**

**_How to be fine when I'm not,_**

**_'Cause I don't know,_**

**_How to make a feeling stop_**

I'm hiding behind a bush, eavesdropping on your conversation. Well, not really, since Toph said I could listen. You just don't know that. Anyway, I can hear you guys talking then, I hear something interesting:

"So, how do ya feel about Hothead?"

"Let's not get to that. Anyway Toph, when you asked that I remembered something."

"Really? What is it Sugarqueen?"

"I need help with something. Something you could teach me."

"What?"

"_How to make a feeling stop_..."

**_Just So You Know,_**

**_This feeling's taking control,_**

**_Of me,_**

**_And I can't help it,_**

**_I won't sit around,_**

**_Can't let him win now_**

"Well, that was a waste of time, eh Hothead?"

"Yeah... Now I'm pretty sure she likes the Avatar. He can't love anyone, remember? That would ruin the whole 'Avatar State' thing."

"You can never be too sure..."

"I am Toph, and it's getting pretty annoying."

"Really, how so?"

"_This feeling's taking control of me, and I can't help it_."

**_Thought you should now,_**

**_I've tried my best to let go,_**

**_Of you,_**

**_But I don't want to,_**

**_Just gotta say it all before I go,_**

**_Just So You Know_**

"Hey, Zuko. We need to talk." I heard Sokka say from behind me. I grunt in reply. He sits down.

"I know you like my sister."

"How'd you know?"

"Toph."

"Oh... So are you gonna kill me now?"

"No. I just want you to know that I'd rather you get her than Aang."

"Why?"

"Trust me. You'd make a far better boyfriend than Aang would. So, why won't you tell her?"

"I don't want to love her, Sokka. But I can't. I can't leave her, and I can't shake off my feelings for her."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"_I've tried my best to let go, by I don't want to_."

**_This emptiness is killing me,_**

**_And I'm wonderin' why,_**

**_I've waited so long,_**

**_Looking back I realize,_**

**_It was always there,_**

**_Just never spoken,_**

**_I'm waiting here..._**

**_Been waiting here..._**

We were attacked by Azula. Again. I tried to run to you, to protect you. But I failed. You got hurt, all because I couldn't get there in time. They take you to the river, where you could heal yourself. I'm glad for that, but I feel ashamed. I wasn't able to defend you. Now, I feel empty, knowing that you might never love me, all because of one mistake. But no matter what happens, even if you find someone else, I'll always be your friend. _I'm waiting here. Been waiting here._

_**Just So You Know,**_

**_This feeling's taking control,_**

**_Of me,_**

**_And I can't help it,_**

**_I won't sit around,_**

**_I can't let him win now_**

**_Thought you should know,_**

**_I've tried my best to let go,_**

**_Of you,_**

**_But I don't want to,_**

**_Just gotta say it all before I go,_**

**_Just So You Know_**

**_Just So You Know_**

"Katara there's something I need to tell you." I say.

"What is it, Zuko?"

"I..." Great, what do I tell you?

"I.." You put a finger on my lips, silencing me.

"Zuko, I...love you. But the problem is, I know you don't love me back. I've seen you hanging arond Toph all the time, it breaks my heart, ya know? I'm sorry for having to tell you this. So sorry."

"Then why did you tell me this, if you _think _I love Toph?"

"_Just So You Know_." That was my line. I was supposed to say that when I told you that I loved you and you say you loved the Avatar, not the other way around. You begin to walk away.

I pulled your wrist, turning you around. I pull you in, crushing my lips on yours. You wrap your arms around my neck.

I pull away, panting heavily.

"Now, thi-think about tha--t and tell me I li-like Toph, cause I don't. I love you..."

**_Thought you should now,_**

**_I've tried my best to let go,_**

**_Of you,_**

**_But I don't want to,_**

**_Just gotta say it all before I go,_**

**_Just So You Know_**

**_Just So You Know_**

I watch you two out of the corner of my eye. There you are, sitting on the foot of the bed, wearing your Fire Nation clothes, crown held high. On your lap, was little Erin. Your 7-year old daughter. _Our _7-year old daughter. You had just finished telling her the story of how we fell in love.

"Mommy, why are you telling me this?" she asks you.

You're about to answer when I cut you off.

"_Just So You Know, _Erin_. Just So You Know."_

* * *

**How was it? I hope you all enjoyed. Sorry if it sucks. I also hope you guys liked the lyrics I put into the story. Sometimes Zuko says/thinks them, sometimes Katara says them. Either way, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
